Kyogre Blue
by Jazzy-Strings
Summary: Gijinka AU: All of his life, Magik has been a complete and utter failure, or so he thinks, until a transfer student from Hoenn rocks up and everything, EVERYTHING changes. Rewrite and revamp of The Tale of Two Fish


**Hello everyone, My name is EpicJirachiFan. **

**I previously wrote a supper crappy fic called 'the tale of two fish', and it's still up on my profile, actually. But the days of that are done and gone. This could be considered a 'rewrite' under a new name, sort of. Either way, I hope you enjoy it, and I hope you find it better than the first one. **

***I do not own Pokemon, it belongs to Satoshi Taijiri.**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

That morning, it was rowdy in the classroom as usual. You had all the usual suspects, Loudred in the corner with Trubbish and Grimer, as well as that one group of girls from the same area of town gossiping about god knows what. Just like every morning, it had already taken over 5 different attempts from the teacher to get the class settled down. But this time it was the last straw. With an almighty splash, a hydro-pump soaked everything in the room. From the walls to the students, every last inch was drenched. The one scream from that fire type girl aside, the whole class was silent. "Good morning class." The teacher started, her voice more commanding than usual. "This, as you all have probably heard already, is the transfer student from Hoenn. Would you like to introduce yourself young lady?"

The feminine figure next to the teacher shied away, bringing her hands up to her deep red lips. She took a deep breath, the whole class watching. "My name's Kyogre." She said flawlessly. One could see the twinkle at this miniature victory in her eyes. "It's nice to meet you." The student smiled slightly, just by looking at it, one felt refreshed, it was like a splash of water. Some of the boys did a wolf-whistle, whilst the girls just continued to mutter amongst themselves. though evidently at a different topic than they were before.

The teacher sighed. It wasn't like this was an unusual occurrence. That was the thing with state schools, no matter how good they were, nor how nice some of the pupils were, you would always get the kind of people that just muck around. The irritating bastards of the class, "Now, Kyogre, would you mind going over to that seat there, next to Magik? I think that's a free seat. Anyone got any objections?" No reply. "Very well then, Magik's the one in the red at the back. Have fun."

"Thank you kindly Ms. Vaporeon." Kyogre flashed another smile at the teacher, completely oblivious to the sarcasm in that last remark, before moving next to the boy called Magik.

Magik was not, and never had been, a very interesting, nor special, fellow. In fact, quite the opposite. He was always the ignored pupil who loitered around the middle of the class because there were no places left. He didn't have the most appealing of faces, with his large lips and deep grey eyes. Nonetheless, he moved his bag over to allow the new student to sit down. She was even prettier close up. Well, she was OK at the front of the class, didn't look too bad, but at this close range, you could truly appreciate her beauty. Sea blue eyes, thin red lips, flowing, waist length navy blue hair, accessorized with a pair of elliptical white clips, and red ribbons at the back. A deep blue dress made of silk, with detached sleeves of the same colour, but with an odd ruby red pattern, and on her collar necklace, there was a blue orb. He immediately got the impression that this young woman was someone special, but he didn't want to jump to conclusions.

The teacher smacked her tail on the desk. "Class! Books open to 189 please."

"What's the date?!" Some idiot called out from the other side of the room.

"29th." Magik shouted back.

"Shuddup. No one asked you." the same idiot stated, but wrote the 29th down in his book anyways. This was nothing new for Magik. He had always been teased by his classmates and peers. As a person, though, he was pure of heart, and many people older than him had expressed the fact they thought great things would come of the boy, that he would grow into a great and powerful man who would struggle to control himself, but Magik himself doubted this. He was a nobody, just that kid in the corner. The greatest honour he ever had was the opportunity to sit next to this new student. Kyogre on the other hand, was already great. She had been born great. Magik already recognised this, in fact, pretty much everyone did.

The class fell pretty much silent after that, minus perhaps a small group of girls on the other side of the room, until the bell went. As a reward for completing a whopping 2 questions in class, Magik decided to treat himself to an extra special lunch that day. Composed of Seaweed, seaweed and more seaweed. Needless to say, he wasn't the richest of students, yet, he managed to get by. Friends wise too, whilst he didn't have many in his own class, he was good friends with members of other classes, the best of whom, was Vikki. A rowdy young lady from the year above. Oftentimes, Vikki and Magik would share lunches, well, Vikki would _give _Magik half of her lunch so that he would actually get his fill.

"No, Vik, I can't take it. I can't pay you back." He would say.

"Nay Madge, It's on the house." She would assure him, as he reluctantly accepts. Vikki was a good student, she too had something hanging off her collar, a ticket this time. Although loud, she was a straight A* student, despite the fact she stated it was all down to her amazing luck and nothing really to do with her intelligence (though Magik and her teachers always thought it was).

Like always, Vikki sat down with Magik at lunch. "Oi Madge, you alright?" She asked, her voice was rather low for a girl of her age- in contrast to Magik's, who's was squeaky- nonetheless, she seemed to like it.

"I'm quite good actually! I got a lot of stuff done in maths, and Kyogre got allocated to sit next to me!" He exclaimed, tucking into his plate of seaweed.

Vikki smirked, "And who's that?"

"Who's who?" As Magik looked up, Kyogre sat down at their table. Armed with a plate of the finest food that the canteen had to offer.

Magik smiled at Vikki, "This is the new transfer student from Hoenn."

"Eh? Kyogre, right? I know you." Vikki proclaimed from across the table. "Transfer student from Hoenn, 16 years old, 3rd September, year 10 (Freshman), sits next to Magik in every class other than art..." Kyogre looked at Vikki, an expression of pure shock strewn across her face. "Oh, and can I call you Kyo?"

"How did you get all of this information?!" She shouted, though, one couldn't consider it much of a shout, she only raised her voice slightly.

"Well, Viks does have connections with an awful lot of people. She's rather good at getting people into debts and then this is how they pay her back. By giving her the information that she wants." An interruption came from the other side of the table. The owner of the voice was just as androgynous as the voice itself. Very short, with green hair, blue eyes and slightly OTT eyeliner. "Also, welcome to the club Kyo. Nice to see someone a little different around here. Celebii, by the way. Girl, 6th May, from Johto, same year as Vik, different class."

"Oh, nice to meet you!" Kyogre replied, slightly startled at the massive influx of information coming her way all at once. Still, they seemed like nice enough people, and it was interesting to see who Magik hung around with on a regular basis- even if she didn't know him all that well. "Is this all of you?"

Celebii laughed, "Nah, there's some more of us, but there's a trip on today, so they're off on that, and the other kid in Madge's year ain't here yet."

"Are you all girls other than Magik?" The newest member of the group enquired, tucking into something that resembled blueberries. Celebii and Vikki shook their heads simultaneously, and went on to name every one of the 7 members of the group. Including their nickname, where they were from, their ages, and genders (during all of this, Vikki got to work texting everyone to inform them of the new group member after all, this was inforamtion absolutely _everybody had to know_). While she found this information helpful and all, she couldn't see much of a point in it; nor could she remember all of it by the time the list had finished.

Magik got up, after finishing his lunch (and half of Vikki's) and cleared his (and Vikki's) tray away. "I best be off, I do have Kalosian next." He said.

Kyogre followed, "Oh I have that too!"

"Naturally, you are in his class." Celebii interrupted, without the slightest regard for the moment. She never had been very good at sensing the atmosphere, she just stayed in her own little bubble of sarcasm.

"Well I know that." Kyogre replied, without noticing the sarcasm. Likewise, she always thought people were being sincere. "Magik, I'll give you a hand in Kalosian. It's my first language."

Celebii snorted. "No shit Sherlock."

Kyogre bowed at the pait of year 11s, and stated that she would love to join them for lunch again and she was proud to be a member of the group, before she and Magik turned around and left. Though, they just couldn't shake the feeling that they were being watched. Not so much as being followed, it wasn't a sensation akin to the one you get when you feel you're being stalked, but more of just an anxious feeling. Nonetheless, they ignored it and carried on, dawdling around the halls for the rest of their lunch break, casually chatting as if they had been childhood friends, not as if they had just met earlier on that day. That was one thing that he loved about Kyogre, she was so easy to get along with. She was kind, rather quiet, and seemed rather nice, not to mention she was apparently oblivious to Celebii's sarcasm: always an advantage.

The two water-types were so involved in the conversation, they jumped when the bell rang. Well, you would too if you had just realised you'd been pacing up and down the same hallway for the past twenty minutes, then again, the literature hallway was a nice place to be, just the right temperature, and it was close enough to the library for you not to get in trouble. Once the day had ended, boring lessons aside, it was as if the conversation had never ended, they had talked about so much, yet they still knew so little about each other. Pretty much all the information he had about her 'essential details' (as Vikki would call them) came from Vikki herself. He hadn't bothered to ask, and she hadn't bothered to tell him. He figured that it would be best if he were to leave it like that, if she decided to tell him, then so be it, if not, then he would wait a little longer until he asked, so as not to be rude.

They stood and talked outside of the school gates for a good forty minutes or so, as Magik didn't need to go anywhere in a hurry, and Kyogre's ride hadn't arrived. But when it did, Magik couldn't help but be amazed. A long, blue limousine, appeared in front of the gates. A Mantine dressed in a deep blue suit stepped out, opening the right hand door, presumably for Kyogre. She stepped in to the car, "See you tomorrow Magik, it's been a good first day." She smiled, he door of the sleek navy car slammed shut and drove out of sight.

Somewhere in the background, Vikki stood, looking upon the pair, "Great things will come of those two." She whispered to herself, not bothering to check if anyone was listening. "I think. Though, it's been a while since-"

"You've been wrong, correct? Well, let me tell you, Victini, you only know how to do this because I told you."

"Oh whatever. It's not like it matters. I would have known they had great things coming their way anyways. They'd be a good pair."

"Oh Vikki. Don't go around telling this to all of the members of your group, nothing's happened yet."

"I'm aware, dear Gothitelle." Vikki stated, before turning around and walking away.

* * *

**I do hope you enjoyed that. Please read and review to tell me what you liked and think I should change about it. **

**Thank you so much**

**~EJF**


End file.
